a kiss and everything goes downhill
by sarond2222
Summary: One kiss and life becomes hell for Miku and Kaito . KaitoxMiku and slightly Gumixlen ,but mostly Mikuxkaito.


**hello, hope you enjoy this Mikuxkaito / a little bit of GumixLen (mostly MikuXkaito).**  
Miku p.o.v

I was sitting on My soft lovely and new bed, wanting to test it out !

And since I 'having a day-off' (I'm pretending to be ill….WHAT !? don't act like you don't either !).

I got under the soft duvet and started to fall asleep….'_hopefully, nobody of my housemates come looking for Me and I think I _

_Might be able to pull this off' _I thought before dreaming of negi, rainbows and colours !

Kaito p.o.v

"where is Miku ? She should be in the kitchen , demanding negi cereal and going on this rant 'that She is Hatsune miku….

**HATSUNE FRICKING MIKU !"** I said to Myself, looking for the 16 year old negi lover airhead , that I love.

Apart from Her airheadness ,which annoyed Me….alot ,I still can't bring Myself to say 'I hate Her' ,She just Miku and I love Her.

Her soft teal coloured haired and almost matching sparkling eyes, Her skin that so….smooth and Her voice…. It like god sent a

Angel down, named 'Miku'.

Anyways, time to find the negi lover, I check everywhere:

Rin's room , Miku sometimes breaks into Rin's room to steal….. girl things, Rin was there ,but no Miku,

Luka's room, Luka and Miku are very close, Luka said 'try Neru's room' ,so no Miku there,

Len's room, Rin's younger twin bro and My bro/panther in crime, He has a crush on Gumi ,so he not into Miku because  
SHE'S MINE ! HAHAHA ! , so I went to his room, he wasn't there and so was Miku,

Neru's room, She's Miku's cousin, Me and Her don't get along very well, like water and oil, I knocked and I heard Neru shouted

"piss-off ! I asleep and I not going to school, Miku !". No Miku here.

So, only 3 more places I can of, where Miku can be :

Gumi's room

The bathroom

And Her room.

Time to talk to carrot-top also know as Gumi, Megpoid Gumi is quiet Girl ,I thought was mute, until I heard her chatting to Rin

And Len ! She doesn't bother Me at all, It actually nice to have someone ,who sane ! I can see why Len is in love with Her .

Speaking of Len ,He was standing outside of Gumi's, '_He must trying be admitting to Gumi ,that He's in love with Her'._ This

Wasn't His first time **TRYING **to tell Gumi three simple words 'I love you', In fact this is His fifth time. "Is Someone trying to tell a

Carrot-lover something ?" I joked, Len smiled slyly "well, at least I have the guts to even try !" He said, before I could say another

Word Len asked. "so, looking to steal My crush or What ?" I laughed, "no, no I looking for Miku, have you seen her ?" I asked

Len answered "no I haven't, sorry man" , I look and sighed…..odd there's three pair of feet here.

I looked up to see who it was, it was Gumi. "hey Megpoid-san, how long have you been there ?". She didn't answer, All She did

Was run back into Her room, She was blushing.

I guess She was here for the whole chat, that means…

I looked at Len ,who, had fainted. "I guess You finally told Her, Len" I laughed and walk off, Len knows what to do.

I went to the bathroom and heard Someone is puking ! OH GOD WHAT if MIKU IS PREGNANT ! I will kill that bastard, throw his

Body off a cliff and tell Rin ,so She can run him over with a Road Roller !

I know on the door and before I could say anything, Meiko walk out. "piss off kaito-kun, no Miku isn't here and ISN'T pregnant "

Then went back into the bathroom, there's only one place She can be…

Her room.

I walk to Her and open the door, Miku's room is the smallest in the whole house, most of Her furniture is made out of wood, She

Has a wooden end table, a wooden wardrobe, a wooden desk and chair made of….wood, the wall match the Diva's fair

Hair colour and her new bed with the sleepy Diva in it.

'_she looks so peaceful' _I thought and all sudden

I kissed her, I stop after 5 seconds and ran out of the room. Hopefully Miku a heavy sleeper..

wow, I working on another fanfic and that taking ages (2 weeks) ,yet I thought of this just last night, oh well, Review if you like or don't , I don't care. bye and thank you for reading !


End file.
